Nikki and Lorraine - Lorrikka
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: I'm rubbish at Summary's. Read and enjoy my Story. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at this Couple. Please Review this and give any ideas that will interest you. Well on to the story. I know this is a scene from the show but I'm using it as a starting point.**

It was a lovely day in Greenock and it had been an eventful day for Nikki and Lorraine.

Nikki had to encourage everyone and show that she was the best person to be the new Deputy Head. It made it hard when she needed to also help Lorraine with financial costs. Nikki was struggling to keep professional around Lorraine due to her developing a crush on the benefactress. Nikki was still upset at being rejected for the drink at the end of last term. Slowly she was getting over it.

Lorraine had a meeting with her consultant about the school and about the costs needing to be cut down or she would have to close the school down. On top of that she was caught up in a drug addict family and could have got hurt. Most of all her mind was drifting to Nikki after not getting chance to reply to Nikki's offer last term. Lorraine had now developed and accepted she was getting a crush on Nikki.

It was the end of the day now and Lorraine was sat at Nikki's desk in her own little world. She finally spoke up from her trance "they need this place don't they?"

On the other side of the room Nikki was sat on a table looking over at Lorraine before replying "who?"

Still in a trance Lorraine replied "The Kids. No matter what silly things go on in their life? We're here to mop it up; keep them safe."

Nikki was quite amused how things had changed as she said with a giggle "You have only just realized?"

Lorraine now comes out of her trance and starts packing her things in her bag "no one can question your appointment after today."

Nikki looked away and down to the floor as she replied "It wasn't just the staff I wanted to prove myself to..." Lorraine had now stopped putting things in her bag and put her full attention to Nikki "...I don't want people think I'm your puppet."

Lorraine stood up and grabbed her bag as she starts walking towards Nikki "What? You think I gave you the job so I could...pull the strings?" Nikki shrugged before Lorraine continued "Nikki...the last thing I think of you is that you are... manageable." Lorraine was now stood in front of Nikki.

Nikki giggled and wet her lips before looking at the floor then back at Lorraine as Lorraine continued to talk "I have a lot of plans for this school and...You and me...we're the ones to make it happen"

Nikki and Lorraine now locked eyes and was stood quite close. Nikki manages to say "What..." before Lorraine leaned in and their lips locked with Lorraine's hands on Nikki's cheeks. Nikki's eyes were closed as she kissed Lorraine back.

They pull away for a few seconds. No words were said as they look in each other's eyes and lips. They both lean in and locked lips in a passionate kiss with Lorraine's hand on Nikki's cheek.

They pull away briefly as Nikki stood up from the table and presumed their kiss but this time a lot deeper and passionate. Lorraine's hands now tangle themselves in Nikki's hair.

**A/N: I hope you like my first chapter. I will be writing more from off the show. This was a great starting point to my Story. Reviews will be great. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Glad you're enjoying my story.  
This chapter is a little flirty.**

Nikki and Lorraine stood making out for a good 15 minutes before they pull away for air. Both their lips were swollen from how much they had kissed each other with. Their hair was a mess when their hands had been and their clothes were wrinkled slightly.

Lorraine who was partly out of breath asked Nikki with a smile on her face and had a flirty tone in her voice "would...you like...to come...back...to mine?"

Nikki just nodded as she was still recovering from the kiss. Nikki gave Lorraine one last peck on the lips before grabbing her bag. Lorraine did the same before they start walking to Lorraine's car. Nikki had left her car back at home as Lorraine had bought her to School that morning.

They both got in the Ferrari and put their belts on. Nikki's hand drifted to Lorraine's leg rubbing it gently as Lorraine drove home steadily; not wanting to be caught by the police for speeding.

They arrive at Lorraine's house in no time. They both got out the Ferrari and walked in to the house and locked the doors behind them for the car and house.

Lorraine offered Nikki a drink which Nikki asked for a lager. As Nikki put in a DVD for them both to watch on the sofa; Lorraine went and got the drinks.

They both snuggled up on the sofa holding each other with the duvet over the top of them as they watch Narnia. Nikki's hand rubbed Lorraine's leg, making loving circles on her thigh. Lorraine was getting turned on by Nikki's hand. They both look at each other and started kissing passionately. They both knew it was going to be a good night.

**A/N: I don't know whether to make it a rated M story. I don't mind whichever way. What do you guys think? Reviews please; thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Much appreciated. I'm happy now I have passed Functional English Level 2 and coming to the end of my Child Care Course.**

Nikki and Lorraine sat on the sofa making out for 5 minutes before Nikki pulled away and asked while trying to catch her breath "Shall...we...go to...the...bedroom?"

Lorraine just nodded quickly and stood up offering her hand to Nikki. When Nikki had grabbed Lorraine's hand Lorraine pulled her up off the sofa and pulled her towards the bedroom.

When they were both inside Lorraine pushed Nikki against the wall near the door as she slammed the bedroom door shut. They resumed their kiss and started to undress each other. Their hands started exploring each other's body while their tongues intertwined with each other.

It was Lorraine's first time with a girl so was a little nervous and shaky. Nikki had more experience as she had a fling when she was younger and guided Lorraine through it all.

Lorraine pulled Nikki away from the wall and started walking towards the bed with her. They were still kissing and Nikki buckled and fell on the bed as she felt the mattress behind her knees. Nikki shuffled up the bed and rested her head on a pillow and Lorraine crawled on top. Lorraine straddled Nikki and started to kiss her passionately.

During the kiss, Nikki's hands went to Lorraine's breasts and started to massage them. Lorraine all of a sudden became nervous knowing what they were on the breach of doing but they hadn't talked about this situation between them at all.

Lorraine gently took Nikki's hands off her breast and pulled away from the kiss. Lorraine sat up but stayed straddling Nikki. She groaned as she flung her head back and closed her eyes. She then looked back at Nikki and spoke up "Nik I think we need to talk about this before this goes any further."

Nikki just nodded and sat up ready to talk this through properly. Lorraine stayed straddled on Nikki and took a deep breath; she was ready to talk this through properly.

**A/N: Okay I'll stop this chapter here. Leave you wondering what's going to happen next. 5+ reviews needed for a new chapter. Please when you review this chapter write whether you want this next chapter to stay Rated T or go to Rated M. Rated M will be for Sex. Rated T will just gesture things and will give you ideas that sex has happened. Thanks for Reading and please review my story. If you want another chapter updating soon; I will allow you to recommend and suggest to people of my story. As I have only been getting 2 reviews per chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Sorry for a long wait.**

Nikki looked at Lorraine sat up more on the soft pillows. Nikki was wondering where Lorraine wanted to take this and was also ready to talk.

Lorraine took a deep breath before replying steadily "Nikki what are we doing here? Do we really love each other or are we doing this for a bit of fun and experiment?"

Nikki sighs knowing she wanted to know the same answers that Lorraine did. "Lorraine I have loved you for a little while now. It's hard to admit but until our first kiss I didn't know you were even a lesbian."

Lorraine nodded in agreement and asked "Do you want us to last forever, get married and have children? I do with you Nik."

Nikki thought before giving her answer "Yes of course I do In the future. I really want us to work Lorraine." Nikki looked lovingly at Lorraine.

Lorraine nodded "well if you want this to work and I do then we might as well give us a go."

They both smiled widely and kissed each other and started to get back on track on what they were doing.

**A/N: Okay stopping it there. It will be Rated M next chapter. Going away this weekend racing and I have other fanfics to update. 5+ Reviews for another Chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is between a T and M rated Chapter.**

Nikki and Lorraine started to undress each other but doesn't leave the kiss at all. They were soon naked and Nikki bent down and started to suck and lick Lorraine's Nipple on 1 breast and massages the other.

Lorraine moans at the pleasure and groans wanting Nikki to stop teasing and just fuck her. Luckily it didn't take long for Nikki's fingers to slide inside her and start working their magic. Lorraine moans loudly as it starts to bring her close to orgasm. 5-10 minutes later of fingering and massaging Lorraine comes hard on Nikki who licked it all clean.

They swap positions and Lorraine does the same to Nikki and soon Nikki comes on her and Lorraine licked her clean.

After their activities; Lorraine and Nikki layed down on the bed, cuddling one another. They were in love and happy and dreaded work in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry quick update and short due to going to nans till Thursday and thought I best update this fic. 5+ Reviews please for a update when I'm back.**


End file.
